


Contemple-se

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Muitas vezes a insegurança de Yuri em relação ao seu relacionamento com Viktor era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. No entanto ele só precisava de um "reflexo" para enxergar o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	Contemple-se

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Acho que não consigo fazer isso, Viktor — disse Yuri abatido —, você é _grande_ demais para mim.

Ele demorou certo tempo para entender o motivo de tal frase ter arregalado os olhos azuis do outro para em seguida fazê-lo rir até doer a barriga. Yuri olhou para o enorme espelho no teto — objeto que incomodava-o desde que ele entrara naquele quarto — e viu seu rosto e suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas enquanto Viktor rolava na cama de tanto dar gargalhadas.

— N-não foi nesse sentido. — Tentou consertar. — Até porque não tem como eu saber já que nunca vi você… pelado… exceto aquela vez nas termas, mas isso não conta, eu estava cego demais pelo choque em você estar ali… O problema, Viktor, é que você é _você_ e eu sou _eu._

O mais velho se recompôs e em poucos segundos estava sentado de frente para Yuri outra vez, sua testa franzida revelava uma preocupação que o jovem japonês lembrava já ter visto em outras ocasiões.

— Yuri, estou aqui justamente porque você é _você_ — falou Viktor. O tom suave de sua voz fez o coração de Yuri saltitar, ele tinha medo do quanto estava apaixonado pelo russo. — Há algum problema nisso? Em você ser _você?_

— Ah… — Yuri coçou a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto pensava em uma resposta, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. — Eu…

— Se não estiver preparado tudo bem. — Viktor deve ter notado seu nervosismo, pois posicionou sua mão macia sobre a dele e por um mero segundo Yuri se sentiu a pessoa mais segura do mundo. — Podemos fazer outra coisa, assistir a um filme ou só conversar, o que você quiser.

— Não é isso. — Yuri tratou logo de dizer. — Eu quero… eu quero muito fazer iss… — Ele engoliu em seco, sentia-se um adulto idiota por sequer conseguir dizer aquilo. — Eu quero muito transar com você, Viktor. É que você é tão incrível, o admirei a vida toda, ainda admiro, e eu sou… Me desculpe, não quero chateá-lo com minhas inseguranças, mas é tão difícil parar com isso… é como se fosse algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa do qual sou incapaz de me livrar, sinto muito. Honestamente, não aguento mais minha mente fazendo-me questionar o motivo que levou você a se apaixonar por mim.

Viktor colocou sua outra mão sobre o rosto de Yuri e acariciou sua bochecha enquanto o olhava com o sorriso mais encantador do mundo — Yuri quase parou de se preocupar com seus medos ali mesmo, só queria despir Viktor e sentir aquele corpo sobre o seu.

Tinha certeza, estava vermelho de novo.

— Como eu não poderia me apaixonar por você? Era o que eu me perguntava todos os dias desde que passei a vê-lo com outros olhos — disse Viktor. — Era tão incrível estar ao seu lado, você me fazia rir e me fazia sentir tanta alegria, ainda faz e minha intuição diz que sempre fará. Mas não são só as coisas que você fez a mim que fizeram eu me apaixonar, é o que você é, Yuri. Você é lindo, eu mal consigo olhar para você sem ser atingido por uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo, de fazer carícias em seus cabelos, de dizer as coisas mais belas em seus ouvidos para que você me presenteie com seus sorrisos mais charmosos, aqueles que você acha ridículos. Eu queria que você se contemplasse do jeito que me contempla, do jeito que eu contemplo você. Não consigo me imaginar com outra pessoa, Yuri, até parece que eu seria extinto desse mundo se não fosse a sua presença. Eu amo você, Yuri, quero vê-lo feliz, quero vê-lo muito feliz.

Yuri travara, parecia ter perdido o dom da fala e do pensamento, só sabia que seu coração batia descontrolado em seu peito, que suas mãos queriam tocar Viktor, que seus lábios desejavam ser beijados pelos dele.

Não demorou muito tempo para Viktor surpreendê-lo mais uma vez lendo sua linguagem corporal e inclinando-se para selar sua boca na dele. Foi um beijo delicado, rápido, um beijo que concluía todo o discurso do russo.

— Eu amo você, Viktor. — Yuri tomou coragem de dizer. — Eu prometo que…

Suas palavras foram silenciadas por outro beijo passageiro.

— Não precisa me fazer promessas, Yuri, só precisa, se quiser é claro, olhar pra esse espelho e enxergar o quanto você é perfeito, o quanto nós somos perfeitos juntos.

— É claro que eu quero. — As palavras saíram melodiosas de sua boca, quase sensuais, ainda que um pouco tímidas.

Viktor era tão _quente,_ era como se temperatura baixa alguma pudesse afetar Yuri quando junto dele. Na verdade o calor era tão intenso — _absurdamente contagiante_ — que tornava desnecessário usar todas aquelas roupas. Yuri até mesmo considerou se livrar daquela roupa de cama — lençóis e fronhas, todos rosados, entretanto, chocado com sua própria ousadia, se deu conta de que adoraria marcar aqueles lençóis com seu próprio suor e o de Viktor.

Deixou-se ter o corpo deitado enquanto recebia beijos ardentes em sua pele. A curiosidade falou-lhe mais alto e Yuri olhou para o espelho acima, viu seu reflexo corado e ofegante, mas não se importou já que o que mais chamava-lhe a atenção era o reflexo de Viktor sobre seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço. Ver as coisas daquele ângulo era algo espantosamente erótico.

Por um instante Yuri fechou os olhos para se concentrar na sensação que a língua de Viktor causava em sua pele sensível — quando os abriu novamente seus óculos haviam sido retirados de seu rosto e agora descansavam sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. Os lábios de Viktor voltaram a se encontrar com os seus e de repente nada parecia sólido, as paredes do quarto se derretiam e os corpos dos dois misturavam-se.

_E eles nem haviam se livrado de suas roupas ainda._

Todavia tal coisa não tardou a acontecer — as mãos de Viktor eram tão leves que Yuri jurava que sua camisa estava se desabotoando sozinha, no entanto a pressão que os dedos fizeram em seus mamilos logo em seguida o fez crer que era impossível não se dar conta de _quem_ o tocava.

— Viktor… — murmurou Yuri contra a boca do namorado.

— Algum problema? — perguntou o russo. — Você não está gostando?

— Eu só queria dizer que… eu quero muito você, droga, como eu quero…

Cabelos prateados procuraram afago em seu peito e Yuri ouviu uma sutil risada que fez suas palpitações aumentarem ainda mais — Viktor era, para todo sempre e fim, perfeito à sua maneira.

O russo não disse querer Yuri de volta, mas _demonstrou_ e fez isso do melhor jeito possível, beijou seu queixo descendo até seu pescoço e não parou por ali. No espelho Yuri o via chupando e tocando seus mamilos e via a si mesmo agarrando com certa delicadeza os cabelos de Viktor.

Ele nunca pensou que um estímulo como aquele pudesse causar reação tão gostosa em seu corpo. Yuri não tinha mais qualquer controle sobre seus movimentos, suas costas arqueavam-se em busca de um maior contato com Viktor e, quando este último experimentou dar uma mordida de leve em seu mamilo esquerdo, Yuri gemeu.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o jovem japonês experimentou uma dor luxuriosa, uma dor que lhe dava prazer. Yuri mal teve tempo de se recuperar daquela sensação abrasadora, pois agora os dedos de Viktor alisavam o cós de suas calças — o toque sensual dele em contato com a pele de seus quadris…

Depois de um _click!_ e um _zip!_ botão e zíper não mais impediam o acesso de Viktor à ereção de Yuri, ele estava completamente nu e não pôde evitar sentir vergonha de si mesmo, nem sequer era capaz de lançar outro olhar ao espelho no teto.

— Não fique assim, Yuri, tudo em você é espetacular — disse Viktor despindo-se de suas roupas. — Eu quero provar cada parte sua, é só dizer _por favor._

— Por favor, Viktor…

Como ele poderia negar qualquer coisa à pessoa que amava? Especialmente quando ele próprio queria tanto experimentar todo o tipo de sensualidade junto com Viktor…

Os lábios que, por infinitas vezes, deixavam Yuri extasiado com beijos de tirar o fôlego agora moviam-se lentamente ao redor de seu sexo fazendo-o perder qualquer inibição que o jovem antes tinha em gemer alto. Ele podia sentir os olhos azuis de Viktor nele, mas só conseguia encarar o reflexo no espelho — não sabia que seu rosto era capaz de fazer expressões tão eróticas e excitava-o ainda mais visualizar a cabeça de Viktor entre suas pernas, as costas nuas dele estremecendo ligeiramente e as mãos segurando seus quadris.

— Hn… Viktor…

— Eu acho que preferiria sentir você puxando meu cabelo ao invés de vê-lo fazer isso com os lençóis — O russo falou antes de voltar a preencher sua boca com o membro de Yuri.

Era um pedido estranho, mas _atraente,_ de certo modo e Yuri não hesitou — pelo menos não tanto assim — em atender. A ação parecia lhe dar uma sensação de controle que só o deixou mais exaltado quanto mostrada naquele espelho. E foi através de tal objeto que o patinador observou os dedos da mão direita de Viktor fazerem-lhe cócegas na virilha e desaparecerem por debaixo do queixo do russo.

Yuri não era tão alheio a sexo para _não_ saber o que aconteceria em seguida então deixou de encarar a visão quase hipnotizante do espelho no teto para se concentrar em não ficar tão tenso. De olhos fechados, o jovem suspirou desapontado ao perceber o calor da boca do namorado se afastar, entretanto foi recompensado logo em seguida com a sensação úmida e gelatinosa ao redor de seu ânus.

— É comestível — comentou Viktor —, de morango.

Era inegável que Yuri ficara um tanto escandalizado com a informação, mas o hálito de Viktor próximo à sua pele íntima o fez, novamente, apagar todas as suas limitações da cabeça.

Sentir a língua de Viktor _lá_ era, inicialmente, estranho, mas logo se tornou bom assim como sentir a mão dele o masturbando. Aquela estimulação dupla fazia Yuri querer rasgar aqueles lençóis róseos e assistir-se se contorcendo no espelho fazia o fogo em seu ventre crescer.

— Viktor… eu…

— Yuri, eu preciso entrar em você — interrompeu Viktor.

— Então… _por favor…_ faça isso agora! — implorou o jovem perdido na necessidade de prazer que acometia seu corpo.

Viktor abriu bem suas pernas e acomodou-se entre elas sem deixar de tirar os olhos dos seus, pois _naquele momento_ Yuri havia se esquecido completamente do espelho.

— Vou fazer devagar, prometo — disse Viktor.

A dor de ser penetrado pela primeira vez fez Yuri prender a respiração por um instante e ele tentou se lembrar do que sentiu quando Viktor mordeu seu mamilo — _a dor luxuriosa._

Yuri levou as mãos ao peito e apertou com força as regiões extremamente sensíveis que antes o fizeram explodir de prazer. Obviamente aquela dor não era nada se comparada a de um pênis ereto entrando e saindo de seu corpo até então virgem, mas fazia esta última ser mais tolerável.

O espelho o atraía e a visão que Yuri teve dessa vez o fez morder os lábios. Seu corpo estava suado, seu rosto vermelho e sua boca negava a fechar-se. Viktor entrava e saía dele cada vez mais depressa até que deitou-se sobre o namorado para aumentar o contato. Yuri sentia sua ereção contra o abdômen do outro e a penetração ainda causava-lhe dor, porém era tão bom senti-la que o jovem achava que começaria a delirar. No espelho ele visualizava a bunda perfeita de Viktor movendo-se para frente e para trás entre suas pernas que agora envolviam-no para receber as estocadas com mais anseio.

— Você gosta do espelho no teto, não é, Yuri? — indagou Viktor com a respiração quente em seu ouvido.

— Gosto… hmm… ahh…

— Então vamos fazer uma posição melhor.

Quando Viktor saiu de dentro dele de repente Yuri sentiu-se tristemente vazio. Observou então o namorado deitar-se sobre a cama de barriga pra cima e segurar seu membro duro enquanto fazia sinal para Yuri se aproximar.

— Deite-se de costas em cima de mim — falou o russo e Yuri, apesar de ficar ligeiramente ansioso, o fez. — Eu vou guiar você, vem… olhe para cima.

O reflexo de Viktor trazendo sua entrada ainda molhada de lubrificante de morango à ereção que segurava era demais para Yuri aguentar, entretanto tal coisa nem sequer chegou perto de sentir, logo de imediato, sua próstata ser atingida.

— Olhe, Yuri, como somos perfeitos juntos — Viktor disse, os lábios roçando em sua orelha. — Olhe como nos encaixamos tão bem, como eu entro em você…

Yuri até mesmo desejava ser incapaz de piscar, admirava com fervor e luxúria Viktor o penetrando, Viktor o masturbando, Viktor apertando seu mamilo com os dedos, Viktor beijando seu pescoço…

_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor._

O único e grande amor de sua vida.

O único que ele queria ter dentro de si.

Seu corpo era invadido por ele, suas narinas respiravam seu cheiro, seus olhos castanhos encontravam os olhos azuis dele mesmo através de um objeto tão trivial como um espelho. Sua alma e corpo fundiam-se com ele de todas as formas.

— Você é tão perfeito, Yuri.

Sua ficha caiu em conjunto com aquelas palavras e seu orgasmo alucinante. _Viktor o via da mesma forma._ Todas as sensações, todas as declarações e pensamentos que vagaram pela mente da Yuri naquela noite eram os mesmos que vagavam pela mente de Viktor.

Reciprocidade de sentimentos.

Viktor era alguém grande para Yuri e Yuri era alguém grande para Viktor.

Eles eram realmente perfeitos juntos e tal união merecia ser contemplada, Yuri jamais questionaria-se isso outra vez.


End file.
